When he left
by LifeIsABowlOfCereal
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 416* When Natsu left to train and the guild disbanded, this is what happens to Lucy. Going through her life with out the dragon slayer is hard, but she has to continue living. *oneshot*


When she finished reading the sloppy note she sprinted out the door, not caring if it closed or not. She ran and ran until she got to the train station. When she got there she was in tears and panting from the run. "*gasp* excuse me, did you see *gasp* a man with pink *gasp* hair with a blue flying cat come around here?" "I'm sorry miss, but no." "Thanks any way."

She ran to all the places she could think of, but alas none saw him. When she got to the park, she plopped down on a bench will heavy legs and began to weep. She cried for god knows how long. The whole time muttering the words: stupid, alone, and Natsu.

When the tears made a well known path on her cheeks, and wouldn't come any more she stood up and walked home. She didn't care if people were giving her sympathizing looks, she would get trough would be strong, she wouldn't cry any more.

* * *

That promise ended a week later. Since the guild disbanded the previous members usually hung out with each other. They were all there but Natsu and Happy. People then began looking around, then Mir asked Lucy if she knew where Natsu was. Lucy broke down and started to cry. Mira and the other were shocked at the outburst from the blond, then Erza asked what's wrong. Lucy cried harder and took out the note Natsu had written, and gave it to Erza.

She just wept as they read the note out loud. Then she heard the audible gasp from every one. Then came the cries of denial from most of her friends. "What he does mean, journey?" "What the hell is he doing, that flame for brains?" And many more questions flowed through out the room.

Then one person, Wendy, asked Lucy "Did you know anything about this?" "No" She answered with a shaky voice. "I had no idea that he planned on leaving to train."

Then every one was by each others remembering the fun times with Natsu, and hoping that a year would go by really fast.

* * *

The next time she cried was four months later, at a bar in front of Mira. The previous Fairy tail members had claimed this bar with the pity from the bartender. Mira was just polishing glasses, and she asked Lucy how she was doing. The Lucy started thinking about how she was and then one thought led to another, which led to Natsu. Then tears weld up in her eyes, and to her, all hell broke loose.

The tears kept coming and coming, just like the day she found out Natsu was leaving to train. Mira was by her side in an instant, and she heard Lucy whisper to herself "I'll never be okay when _he's _gone." And then Mira just said "I know, nobody really is." as she rubbed Lucy's back.

The rest of the night was pity glances and a beer or two, and a thought in the back of Lucy's mind said: _When he comes back he is going to get the hardest Lucy kick ever._

* * *

When Lucy realized it was about a year from when _He _left, Lucy was excited. She was excited because he would be coming home soon. And every one noticed, because when Mira said Lucy was a lot happier now. Lucy responded with "He should be coming home soon." Now that got every one riled up. That night they had a party for the almost return of their friend.

But two months and a half later, he still didn't show up. Some people stopped wondering when he would come home, but Lucy still had hope he would come home any time now. She knew he always tried to keep his promises. But this nagging voice in the back of her head said _He never promised in the note._ Shut up, is what she said to herself that moment denying it. But she knew that in the note he never promised, she had the whole thing memorized.

And that night she had an extra drink to numb the pain in her heart.

* * *

After one more month all the hope that he was going to return this years was lost on Lucy. That entire week she just sat in her tiny apartment, and stared out of the window. the she turned her head slightly to the left. Something had caught here eyes, her unfinished novel. It sat there, lonely and unfinished. She took pity o it and walked over to the unfinished project.

How long has it been since I have written in this? She asked herself. Once in awhile, she answered the question. "Alright, I will finish this, even if this kills me!" She yell at herself in determination.

So she sat herself down and began writing furiously, not caring about the cramps she got in her hand later on.

She would continue until it became one in the morning and her body shut down in response.

* * *

Her life was beginning to return to normal after one and a half years, granted he wasn't there to sneak in her bed every night. He wasn't there to cheer her up when she got writers block, or how he was just _there_. But, life would keep on going even if someone wasn't there. She had completed her first novel ever, which she was so proud of. Levy loved it so much, she said it should be published. Which Lucy did just that, and a lot of people actually bought it.

It made her so happy that people loved her writing skills, so she wrote more. She had at least three books published, which all of her friends congratulated her for.

To her it seemed like her friends had moved on from Natsu leaving them to train, but it also seemed like she was still stuck on him. Always faltering at the name of him, or a wad of pink hair that seemed to always be in the corner of her vision but never in full view.

She always had this sorta-maybe-huge-crush on him since Mira started talking about Natsu wanting to see some woman, and that had gotten this crush she couldn't get rid of rolling. She despised and thanked Mira for this, in her thoughts though.

But will she ever move on if he never comes back?

* * *

Around one year and seven months since Natsu left and the guild disbanded, Lucy train more often then she usually would. If Natsu was training, so would she. She liked to fight her celestial spirits to earn more strength, and some time get training lessons from them. She learn a way to use one object from one of them, and use their power. But that drained so much of her magic energy, she hardly ever used it.

And since the guild disbanded most of her friends had to search for jobs, but they all still had their Fairy tail guild mark. None of them had the heart to erase the ties to their guild. It would feel like betraying it and the guild master.

So they all found a typical job that suited them best. Erza became a sword trainer for people who wanted to learn, Levy became a librarian, Gajeel became a metal worker fro necklaces, rings, and other fine items. And so forth. Lucy became a writer, because she just loved to wright some of the stories she had and made-up ones. But there was also a question in Lucy's head.

What would Natsu's job be when he comes back?

* * *

The day he actuallly did come back was two years and five months after he left.

That was a Friday, and it was a nice day for Lucy. Her sale rates were going up, and she got really nice reviews. As she finally got up and dressed, she walked down to the normal bar that the former guild members payed rent for. As she was about half way down the block, she heard yells of: you're back, he's back, and many other thing related to the sort.

This made her eyes open in shock, was he really back? After two and five months, he's really back?

She started sprinting to the bar and practically burst the doors open, and there he was in all his Natsu glory. The partying seemed to die down once she got in, then he turned around and gave her his trademark grin. As she walked towards him, most people to expect her to hug him. But that's not the case.

"LUCY KICK"

She hit him so hard in the chest he practically flew all the way across the bar and on a table and then he fell off the table as well.

Nobody was expecting that, and when he finally came to a stop. She huffed, turned around and left the vicinity. When she was half way down the street, Gray stated laughing. After that Gajeel also stated laughing, though the only ones who were really laughing were the boys.

"Hey what are you laughing at ice princess?!" "She just kicked you so hard, I was waiting for someone to actually do it!" And then he continued laughing.

Then Natsu jumped up,and started walking out of the building to find Lucy. He picked up her scent, and started following it until he got to the park, and she was sitting on a bench. (Unbeknownst to him, that's the bench she sat on when she found he was leaving.) He walked over and sat next to her not saying anything, then they just sat there awhile in the uncomfortable silence. Then he spoke, "Why did you kick me?" And that question made Lucy angry. "Why did, I kick you!? Leaving for two whole god damn years and not saying a god damn thing! Why did you leave?!"

He was taken back at her outburst, but he still answered her anyways. "To get stronger, to protect all of you." "So, you were really strong before you left." She said in a whisper, but Natsu could hear her clearly. Then she said something that shocked him,"It's because Igneel died, isn't it?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, then decided to tell her the truth. "Well, sorta. I also did it to get stronger to protect you." "But I don't need protecting." She said in protest. "Yeah but when Mard Geer did that spell that only you didn't get affected by, you lost Aquarius's key. And you nearly died too."

And that sentence mad her start to cry. Then Natsu started freaking out "Ahh, I'm sorry I didn't try to make you cry. Here punch me again to make you feel better!" Then she punched him so lightly that he could hardly feel it. And then she started laughing. "You're just the same as before.' She said through the giggles. "Now let's go home, or my place if you want." "I'll go anywhere you go Luce." And that sentence made her blush. "A-all right we'll go to my place then."

That night was filled with laughter and Natsu secretly slipping in her bed with her and holing onto her like she would vanish.

She could get used to this again. As long as she got to be by his side, it was all okay.

* * *

**Hello readers of Fanfiction, it is I LifeIsABowlOfCereal (used to be little star 789). When I read chapter 416, I was so damn near close to crying. And then Natsu going off to train, this idea popped into my head. What happens next? So I wrought what I think would happen next. Though it probably not happen. **

**God damn though, I wrought almost 2000 words. That's the most I have written in a oneshot! **

**Well that's all I wanted to say. BYE BYE!**

**~LifeIsABowlOfCereal **


End file.
